1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative insert for artificial fingernails. Artificial fingernails are offered by the cosmetics industry in an enormous diversity of shapes, colors and sizes. They are glued to the natural nails and are intended to add to the well-groomed appearance of the fingers of the wearer. As a rule, artificial fingernails are markedly long and therefore extend by about 5 to 15 mm beyond the tip of the finger. Artificial fingernails are know which are made of transparent plastic and include a magnifying glass formed as one piece of the same material in the tip of the fingernail. Such a magnifying glass is used as a decoration and can also serve as an aid to reading. It is also know to wear expensive and real pieces of jewelry as decorations on the tips of the artificial fingernails. Up to now, suitable gems were glued to the nails. However, gluing entails great efforts and there is the danger of the glue becoming undone and the jewelry being lost. Consequently there is to-date no precious jewelry which could be worn on such an artificial fingernail.